Raph, Donnie, and Little Mikey
by mileradontmnt
Summary: Master Splinter and Leo take off to train, leaving Raph in charge of the team. All Raph wants is peace and quiet while Leo's gone, but he doesn't get his wish at all. An accident in Donnie's lab leads to something unexpected, and now Raph must learn to handle this situation, and many other situations that come his way. I don't own TMNT.
1. Chapter 1: It Was an Accident

Chapter 1: It Was an Accident

 **Donnie's POV**

"You're leaving, now?" Raph cries loudly as he watches Leo pull a large black backpack onto his shoulders and place a few ninja stars into his belt.

"It'll only be for eleven days, Raph. Only eleven." Leo says as he turns to look at Raphael in the eyes, "What could happen in eleven days?"

"Oh, let me think. Donnie could make an explosion, sending us to Pluto! Mikey could eat all our food! The Kraang might start another invasion! Or, the Foot Clan could possibly find us!" Raph blurts out as he makes wild movements with his hands, and I see Leo give a small smirk as he swings a bag of extra food over a shoulder.

"Wow, that's quite an imagination you got there Raph." Leo says as he looks inside his belt to make sure he has everything he needs.

"The chances of me causing an explosion that could send us to Pluto is far under the negatives," I point out and Raph humphs as he sends a glare in my direction.

"With you in charge, I'm sure none of those scenarios will happen, well, except Mikey eating all the food," Leo jokes as he glances at Mikey's stunned expression.

"Casey's got hockey after school all day, every day, for two weeks! And April's off on a vacation! How am I supposed to manage?" Raph shoots at Leo with his eyes wide and frantic.

"You got Donnie and Mikey. You'll be fine." Leo says as his face changes into confusion, "I thought you'd explode with excitement about being in charge for eleven days."

"Psssh… I am. I guess my biggest concern right now is Mikey eating all the food…" Raph huffs as he folds his arms tightly over his plastron, "But if something happens, I won't know what to do. Like if the Foot finds us."

"I highly doubt the Foot will find you." Leo tells him with a small grin creeping at the edges of his lips, "And you still got Donnie and Mikey."

"Leonardo, my son. Are you ready for the journey?" Splinter asks as he comes towards us, also carrying a large backpack. Leo looks over at our father and smiles, "Yes Sensei. Good luck guys!"

I watch them hurry away before turning to look at Raph's worried expression. He see me looking and hardens his face quickly.

"What are we going to do now?" Mikey asks as he rubs his hands together gleefully, "eleven days without Leo or Sensei, we could conquer the world! Ow!"

I give a small smile as Mikey rubs the back of his head where Raph had smacked him then clear my throat, "Well, I know what I want to do. I want to spend two hundred and seventy-five hours working nonstop in my lab."

"Boring!" Mikey cries as he folds his arms and smiles, "We should do something fun, like play laser tag with the Kraang, or capture Shredder's helmet with the Foot!"

"No." Raph says dully as he walks towards the T.V. remote, and flips on the T.V screen. Mikey moans as he stares at Raph with a frown, and I decide that I want to put my idea into action. So turning towards my lab, I hurry up the stairs and take a look at all the machinery and inventions I've made. Beautiful!

"Hey, Dee? Can I hang out with you for a bit?" Mikey says from behind me, and I swallow in a groan. I guess one of the disadvantages of Leo leaving, is Mikey not being able train with him, meaning Mikey's going to be a big bother for a week and four days...

"Fine, but don't touch anything." I hiss out as I make my way towards my counter full of equipment and bottles of rejected mutagen and chemicals.

"Are you working on something, or combining chemicals with different chemicals for fun?" Mikey asks as he pops up in front of a beaker of turquoise liquid.

"I'm testing the results and putting down my research." I mumble as I pull a chair over and view all the rejected samples, and when Mikey reaches forward to touch one, I quickly add, "So don't play with them. I don't know what they do."

"Right!" He responds as he stands up straighter with his hands at his sides. I sigh and try to push him out from my thoughts as I zoom into my work.

* * *

It's very hard to concentrate when he's messing around with my inventions from the other side of the room. At least three to four times I had to yell at him to clean up the screws he kept bumping, and nearly a two dozen times to not touch anything. Not only that, but he was talking nonstop about all his wildest dreams and fantasies.

A couple minutes later, when was talking about going under his bed and meeting a fare princess, I snapped; "Mikey! If you can't be quiet, then you're going to have to leave!"

"But, I'm just telling you about-"

"Don't care!" I shout as I give him a glare. It's only been one hour since Leo and Splinter left, and I was about to go crazy!

Mikey gives a small sigh as he walks over to me, and falls against the counter. As though he didn't think I heard him the first time, he gave a longer, more heavier sigh, nearly causing me to explode.

"If you're bored, go hang out with Raph!"

"Raph's boring… and he wouldn't do anything with me, even if his life depends on it…" Mikey answers as he looks up at me with his baby blue's large and pleading. I roll my eyes, and continue pouring chlorine into a Erlenmeyer flask.

In the corner of my eye, I see Mikey reach over and grab a test tube with purple liquid inside, and swirls it around so the chemicals spills out slightly. One drop lands on my counter top with a splash and I yell as I stand up quickly.

"Mikey! That's it! Leave my laboratory at once!" I roar. My sudden commotion startles him, and he jumps away from the counter, bringing the test tube with him. One wrong footing causes him to stumble to the ground with the purple liquid splashing all over his neck and face. I was not expecting the scream to come erupting out his mouth, and when it did, I gave a large leap backwards.

When he starts giving earsplitting screams, I hurry around the counter and stare at him with my heart pounding. He was clutching his cheek and rolling from side to side with his legs beating the ground. My mind was racing. I didn't know what that rejected batch did! If it was deadly, Mikey would be in danger!

I drop down to my brother, and pull his hands away from his face. He howls when the air touches his skin, and I can see why. The area around his right eye down to his neck is swelling drastically, and becoming more red by the second.

' _Think Donnie!'_ I mentally yell at myself as I glance around my lab for something to use, but nothing I have catches my eye. Desperately I think of water. Jumping up, I pull a fresh bottle of water off the counter, and I bite my lip as I drop down to Mikey again. Carefully, I begin to pour small drops onto his skin. Once the droplets touch Mikey's cheek, the water begins to sizzle then steam off his swollen face. This only makes Mikey scream louder. Once I get this reaction, I pull the bottle up immediately. ' _What do I do? What do I do?'_

As I try to rack my brain for any helpful information, I notice that the swelling is starting to go down. Slowly the skin starts to shrink, and at first I'm relieved until I realize that Mikey's skin is tightening up around his bones. This is really bad.

"Mikey?" I call out to him when his mouth becomes lopsided, and his screaming turns into loud pain-filled sobs. The longer I look at him, the more bizarre he becomes. The whole right side of his face is smaller than the left side, even his mask is becoming too large for him.

"Come on Donnie! Mikey needs you!" I cry out loud to myself, but I was helpless. I've never heard of anything like this happening to anyone! I've never read it, and it was much too late to google anything. So I sat there, watching as the left side of Mikey's face shrunk until his head is nearly three times smaller than what it was five minutes ago.

Now Mikey was wailing as his neck slowly began to shrink; his plastron with it as well. Two minutes later, my little brother had a small plastron, a small neck, and a small head, and now, his arms and legs were slowly becoming smaller as time ticks onward.

I sat there silently as my brother shrunk into a smaller version of himself, and by the time everything had stopped becoming smaller, I realize what had happened to him.

Still crying, but not as loud, Mikey opens his teary eyes to look at me. His belt was dangling off him along with his bandages and elbow and knee pads, his mask was hanging off his forehead, and his nun-chucks were laying on the ground.

"Oh my gosh…." I whisper as I lift a hand to my mouth, "What have I done…?"

Then I gave a small gasp, ' _what was Raph going to say?'_ He was the one freaking out… I just made his job so much harder, both of our jobs. Oh, I was in for it now…

Sighing, I lower my head to my hands.

"What's going on in here? Seriously. Can't a turtle go to the restroom in peace?"

I turn my head, and stare at Raph with wide eyes. He sees me sitting on the floor, and his eyes narrow as he comes closer.

"What are you doin' Don?"

"I'm… Uh…" I mutter as I watch him come closer. How do I tell my most aggressive brother I did something terrible to our younger brother?

"Uh, what?" He asks, he must not have seen Mikey yet because he then says, "What are you doing on the ground?"

I don't answer him. Too much has happened in less than ten minutes, and my mind is completely blank.

While Raph is waiting for me to answer, I hear a scream from behind me, and turn towards my little brother. I stare at Mikey then turn to look at Raph when he slowly walks towards the younger turtle. Raph's face is hard to read, but I think shocked is a good word to define his feelings.

"Is that… Mikey…?" He chokes out, gaping at the turtle under the orange mask and large belt.

"Yes…" I croak out and watch as Raphael bends down to the blue eyed turtle.

"What did you do to him….?" he asks as he reaches out, and pulls the mask off Mikey's head.

"I turned him into a infant….!"


	2. Chapter 2: My Problem Now

Chapter 2: My Problem Now

 **Raph's POV**

The words took a while to register into my head, but when they did, I exploded; "You did what?"

"It was an accident!" Don cries out with his eyes pleading desperately, "He was playing with one of my rejected batches! I got angry! I yelled at him! Ooh what have I done…?" Donnie's head falls into his hands and he whimpers softly. I stare at him then take another look at Mikey, and watch as he flaps his arm wildly. Of all the things I was concerned about, this wasn't one that had popped into mind. What was going to happen now? Would Mikey stay like this and have to master the art of ninjutsu all over again? Were we going to have to watch him grow up again? If so,maybe this time I can teach him not to be so annoying...

"I'll fix this!" Donnie blurts out suddenly as he tilts his head to look up at me, "I won't rest until I find a cure!"

"Can it Don. I'm not going to let you go sleep deprived because of this. You can start in the morning." I growl with a small scowl. I kind of felt bad for the guy. Mikey's a screw up, Don shouldn't punish himself for Mikey's mistakes. I shouldn't get punished either, but what could I possibly do in a crises like this? I can't just abandon the kid, especially like this. And not to mention, Leo's relying on me.

Turning away from Donnie, I bend down and slowly take off the bandages, elbow and knee pads, and belt away from Mikey. He gurgles once he's free, and he lifts his hands towards me and clenches and unclenches his fingers. I slide my hands under him, and carefully pick him up. He was a lot lighter than I had expected.

As I hold him against my plastron and stand up, Mikey reaches up and grabs the tails of my mask, and puts them into his mouth. Disgustedly, I pull them out and move them to the other side of my neck.

"Don, what do infants eat?" I ask as I wrap my mask tails around the back of my mask when Mikey looks like he wants to grab them again.

"Uh…" He answers then turns and hurries off to his laptop that's sitting on the edge of his desk. He types up a few words then uses the mouse to scroll down. Once he has the answer he stands up straight and says, "They eat soft foods. So, mash up some fruit or give him small pieces of bread."

"Alright." I say as I make my way out of the lab, and towards the kitchen. Once I'm in, I walk over to the counter and search for any bread. Mikey seems to recognize the kitchen because he begins to moan loudly.

"I'm gettin' it. I'm gettin' it." I call over the noise as I pull a sack of bread out from a cupboard, reach in, take a slice, and pull one out. Once the slice is close enough, Mr. Greedy snatches it from my fingers, and shoves it into his mouth.

"Hey! No." I growl as I pull the bread out from his mouth, bringing a string of drool with it, "Mikey, you disgust me."

I'm not sure what made him more mad, calling him disgusting, or taking the bread from him, but whatever the reason was, Mikey was angry. He gave a loud shriek and bolted towards the bread making me have to hold it up high above his head so he couldn't reach it. This kid is crazy!

When Mikey realizes he couldn't reach the slice, he began to throw a tantrum, kicking his legs, beating his hands against my shoulder, and screaming. Growling, I bend down and lay him on the floor, only making him scream louder. Quickly, I break the bread into smaller pieces, throw them into a bowl, and then pick him back up again.

"Mikey!" I yell over the screams as I hold the bowl in front of his face, "Your dinner is here!"

For whatever reason, Mikey didn't want it, and flung his hand at the bowl, knocking it to the ground. Frustratedly, I grab another slice from the sack, and shove it into his open mouth. Mikey immediately stops screaming, and he gives a small smile as he looks at the bread before he begins to suck on it.

"Fine. Have it your way." I growl as I grab a cold slice of pizza from the fridge, and place it carefully into the microwave. Once the pizza is done, I take it out, and then walk out of the kitchen towards the T.V. pit. When I'm seated, I feel a tug on my slice, and look down at Mikey as he tries to pull it out from my grip.

"You've got to be pulling my mask, Mikey. That pizza is for me. Eat your own dinner." I snarl. He looks up at me with big blue eyes, and stares, as though he can't believe I told him no. For a second, I thought he was going to start screaming, but instead he turns away from me, and carries on with his bread. When he's done with his slice, I rearrange Mikey so he can see the T.V, and turn it on so he can watch cartoons. I wasn't sure how much he understood, but I was glad he was no longer screaming.

A couple hours later, Don comes out of his lab, and walks down the stairs with a sigh.

"Stop beating yourself up about it Don. What's done, is done. Can't change the past." I tell him once he's seated besides me.

"Yeah… I know. It's just, I feel like this is all my fault. I yelled at Mikey. I scared him and he drop those chemicals all over himself…" Donnie whispers as he stares at his hands.

"It's not your fault. It was an accident, like you said earlier." I tell him then look down at Mikey, and watch as his eyes droop slightly. He looked like he's about to shut off at any second. Standing up carefully, I slowly make my way towards my room. My sudden movement causes him to become more fully awake, and he looks at me sleepily.

"Shh, go back to sleep." I whisper, which might not have been the best thing to say to him. The moment he hears the word 'sleep', his bottom lip begins to quiver. Great…

I step into my dark room, and close the door quietly before I make my way over to my bed, and slowly sit down. Mikey looks a little confused at first, but it doesn't take long before he begins to cry. Big tears roll down his cheeks as I begin to rock him back and forth.

Thirty minutes later, he was still crying, and I was getting extremely irritated. Why won't this kid go to sleep?

"What's wrong with you?" I moan as I stop rocking him and stare at his sad face. He only cries in response. Slowly, I lay back against my mattress, and lay him down on top of me. His crying turns into moaning as his tiny fingers curl around the tip of my plastron, and I watch as he presses his cheek next to my lightning shape crack. Ugh.

Lying there silently, I listen as his moaning slowly dies out, and deep breathing replaces the noise. He was asleep. Mikey, my little brother, as a baby, asleep on my chest… Okay, that thought was really strange, but what makes it weirder, is that it's true.

I sigh as I take my pillow and slide it under my head, then slowly closed my eyes. I wonder what Leo will say when he's come back… Will he be angry that we managed to turn Mikey into an infant in less than two hours after he left? What will Master Splinter say? Will he give Donne and I the job of taking care of Mikey since it was our fault? I guess all my questions will have to wait until they come back from their trip…

With that thought mostly settled, I let myself drift off into sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of blabbering. Opening my eyes, I look down at Mikey as he chews on my mask tails. Scowling, I tug them out from his mouth, and he puckers up his lips before pushing his tongue out at me.

"Think you're so cute don' ya?" I ask as I slowly sit up and he slides onto my lap, "Well, I'm not falling for your act, Mikey. You may be small, but I know you're still a teenager." I poke his nose and he reaches up to grab my finger, but I'm too quick for him. Smirking, I turn to my clock, and read the time '6:51.' I could have slept for a couple more hours, but no, Mikey just _had_ to wake me up…

Suddenly a strange smells reaches my nose, and I look down at Mikey, and groan,"You've got to be kidding me Mikey!"

Scowling, I pick him up and make my way out of my room and towards the bathroom. I turn the faucet on then place Mikey inside the sink, and he stares at the flowing water with fascination. Reaching over, he touches the running water with a hand and laughs, and then he looks up at me to see if I'm smiling too. I'm not.

"Amazing." I say sarcastically as I hold onto his arm with one hand while I look under a cupboard, and find an old rag to use. Standing up straight again, I pour a little bit of soap on the rag then scrub at his arms. When I get to his feet, he begins to laugh, and I scowl as he tries to squirm away from me.

"If Master Splinter had to do this to the four of us, I'm not sure how he survived." I mumble through the sound of Mikey's giggling.

Once he's clean, I turn the water off then lift him out. He looks at me with disappointment, but I don't care, play times over. I walk out of the bathroom and over to the T.V. pit, and find Donnie asleep on the couch. I'm not sure why he didn't go to bed, but at least he's sleeping and not in his lab, killing himself with trying to find a cure.

When Mikey sees Donnie, he gives a loud happy shriek causing Don's eyes to come flying open. Donnie looks up at me then at Mikey and he jumps up from the couch crying, "I've got to find a cure!"

"Don' hurt yourself..." I tell him as I eye him suspiciously. He has a tendency to harm himself when he gets all worked up...

"Okay!" He calls as he dashes off to his lab. Shaking my head, I go to the Dojo and search for a diaper I can use for Mikey. I eventually find one, even though it's falling apart, and I put it on with difficulty. Once I've accomplished the task, I make my way to the T.V. pit, and sit down. I turn the news on and begin to watch.

"This is Chuck Charles reporting the New York city news. There has been several robberies in Manhattan, including the jewelry store, Tiffany and Co's. Thankfully the security cameras caught sight of the men."

The screen switches to the jewelry store's camera, showing five dark figures wandering around, collecting diamond necklaces. When one figure turns more towards the light, I see red eyes bulging out of the black outfit. This gets my attention at once.

"Now to Carlos Chiang O'Brien."

I take the remote and rewind to the robbery, and stare at the screen. Turning my head, I yell out, "Donnie!" In no time he's by my side look around until I point to the screen, and say," the Foot is up to something."


	3. Chapter 3: Out an' About

Chapter 3: Out an' About

 **Raph's POV**

"Is it necessary to be down here Don?" I ask as I hold my hood tightly to keep it from falling of my head as we pass a crowd of humans towards a bus stop.

"Yes. This is the best and most safest option for Mikey. If we take the rooftop route, we'll be exposed to the Foot Clan, and possibly the Kraang. We can't fight them with Mikey. We'll loose, and he could get seriously hurt, or worse." Don answers as he strains his neck to see over a crowd of people.

"Donnie. We're mutants, wearing freakin' clothes. If we're caught then we're screwed! I'd prefer the chance of meeting the Foot than getting snatched up by humans and taken to their labs." I growl out as I move closer to Don so he can hear me better.

"Raph, we won't get caught. I've planned ahead. I've bought our ticket for the bus online. I know exactly where to get on, and get off. If we do get caught, I brought a dozen smoke bombs to make an easy escape. We'll be fine." Donnie says to me as he glances in my direction. I honestly thought this plan was the worst one that's ever been known to the world. There's at least a million ways this could go wrong, but a part of me agrees that if we do meet the Foot Clan-even if there is a small chance-we could get into some serious trouble, and I'm not going to risk Mikey getting injured.

I walk around a group of people, and Mikey gives a loud happy shriek when he reaches for some old lady's dog. I pull him back, fix the blanket around him, and tuck him inside my large brown jacket to keep him from attracting too much attention.

"Here we are." Donnie says as he stops next to a crowd of people waiting for a bus to come. I stand next to him and stare at a small girl who screams as she tries to escape her mother's firm hold on her arm. I suddenly feel a tug on my mask tails, and I look at Mikey as he pulls himself into my hood, nearly knocking it backwards. Quickly, I pull him out of my jacket, and fix the hood over my head before I cradle him in my arms. He looks so happy as he stares at me with his big blue eyes, and I have to keep myself from smiling as I watch him reach up to my face with his little hands.

A couple minutes later, the bus is pulling up in front of us, and the crowd of people slowly starts to file into it. I pull my hood more over my head as I climb the stairs, and wait as Donnie gives the balding man the tickets before I slowly move towards the back to find an empty seat. It's hard, but I find one two away from the last row, and sit down by the window quickly. Donnie plops down next to me and he pulls a black bag onto his lap, and rummages through it. I watch him with a small shake of my head then turn to look out the window when the bus starts to move forward.

Riding on the bus is not pleasant. It stinks, it's super loud, and I'm squished against Donnie with Mikey bouncing on my lap.

"Donnie, how much longer until we're at Tiffany and Co's?" I growl out as I peek over the seats at the driver. After I had shown Donnie the clip with the Foot Clan stealing the silver, we decided to go check it out. Stealing is one thing, but the Foot stealing is a sign that something horrific is going to pop up.

"We're about three blocks away." Donnie answers as he scans the map in his hands. I look down at the map of the city and moan. Lovely. If we were running on the rooftops, we could have been there by now.

The bus comes to a halt several minutes later, and the passengers who are getting off ,stand up, and to head towards the open door.

"This is our stop." Donnie says as he gets up, and follows the line to the bus doors. I moan as I get to my feet with Mikey held tightly in my right arm, and suddenly the young women in the seat in front of me gives a small yell. I look down to see her long blonde hair held tightly in Mikey's grip, and I hastily loosen his fingers while she glares up at me. Once Mikey's free from her hair, I hurry after Donnie, forcing myself to keep the laugh down.

Once off, I watch the bus drive away before I follow Donnie towards Tiffany and Co's, and notice yellow police tape covering the dark windows.

"Looks like we're going to have to use our ninja skills to get in." I tell Donnie. He looks as me and nods before he bends down and begins to unlock the door. Once he has it open, he steps into the dark room, and I follow silently. He turns a dim flashlight on as he closes the door then he turns to the counter and shines the flashlight on the small glittering diamonds.

I watch Donnie when I feel Mikey grab my thumb, and pull it close to his lips. I look down at him as he opens his mouth and my thumb disappears inside, then I feel sharp knives sink into my finger.

"Ouch! He bite me!" I yell as I pull my hand away from Mikey. He kicks his legs and screams in delight then he gives me a large smile. I growl as I look at my thumb before I look at his two teeth poking out of his gums.

"No. Mikey. Don't bite." I hiss and his eyes widen as he puckers up his lips and sprays me with spit.

"MIKEY!"

I put him down on the ground and folds my arms. He stares at me with hurt in his eyes then he starts screaming.

"Raph!" Donnie yells at me and I pick Mikey up and press his head against my neck. He begins to cry softly right when I hear a thump in the room behind the counter.

"What was that?" Donnie whispers as he turns the flashlight off, and we're surrounded in darkness again.

"Follow me, and keep quiet." I tell Don as I move towards the closed door leading to the next room. I turn the knob and push open the door and find myself staring at a group of red eyes and figures in black clothing.

"You!" I snarl, and the Foot Clan stops shoving diamonds into a brown leather bag. I reach back with one hand and pull a Sai out from my belt. When the Foot sees the weapon they immediately retreat to an open window and climb out. Growling, I slide my Sai back into place, and run after them through the window and up the building with difficulty. Sprinting on top of the building with Mikey in one arm isn't exactly easy, but I was determined to not let them escape.

"Raph! Stop!" Donnie shouts from behind me, but I ignore him. I was getting closer to the Foot. I was going to smash their faces in for stealing!

"Raphael! Listen to me!" Donnie yells, but it doesn't matter what he wants, what does matter is taking down the Foot. Taking out my Sai again, I hold it firmly in between my fingers, and fling it towards the head of one of the Foot-Bots. It comes crashing into the ground, and I run forward, collecting my weapon as I go.

"RAPHAEL!"

I growl when I hear him scream my name, and slowly stop running and watch as the Foot Clan disappears into an alley before I spin to look at Donnie angrily.

"What?" I yell as he runs towards me looking terrified.

"This whole mission is jeopardizing Mikey! We need to stop now before we put him in harm's way!" Don says with tears in his eyes as he pulls Mikey out from my arms. The loss of Mikey makes me boil inside, and I growl, "The Foot is up to something Donnie! Shredder is up to something! We can't just sit in the stupid lair and do nothing!"

"Use your brain for once Raph! Mikey can't fight! He'll die if we try anything!" Donnie yells back as holds Mikey tighter, "He'll die!"

At the sound of Donnie's terrified voice, Mikey begins to cry. He grabs onto the tip of Donnie's plastron and buries his face into Donnie's neck. Seeing Mikey cry sends a wave of shock into me. I was so caught up in taking down the Foot, I didn't realize Mikey was in danger. Of course I'm the strongest on the team, but Donnie's right… Mikey could die if we persist...

I bow my head slightly and give a slow breath; "You're right Donnie. I'm, I'm sorry." I look into his eyes, and he relaxes slightly. Donnie then looks down and presses his lips to the tip of Mikey's head, and carefully brushes Mikey's tears away. I turn away from them with a deep frown and glare in the direction the Foot went. Why did Mikey have go and turn himself in an infant? Why did Leo have to go off with Master Splinter and train wherever it is they went too? Why? Why? Why?

I drag my hands down my face feeling frustrated and angry. I had to lead this team, and there wasn't even a team to be lead! Leo should have never left us!

"We need to go back Raph. Mikey's getting tired." Donnie says and I push down my anger and nod.

"Let's go."

I turn in the direction of the lair, and slowly walks towards it. I hear Donnie following me, and look back at him and watch as he cradles Mikey, whispering softly to him. Mikey's silent as he looks up at Donnie tiredly then he closes his eyes, and I feel a twinge of sadness, a longing to hold my little brother.

As I walk, I hear a bang from a warehouse to the right, and I curiously walk over and see flashing purple lights.

"Donnie, the Kraang." I hiss out and instantly he's by my side.

"We can't interfere. Mikey's asleep." He says and I look down at Mikey and feel jealousy poke me softly.

"Fine. You stay here. I'll go alone." I say as I move closer to the edge of the building.

"No. Don't. Think about your actions. If you get hurt, I'll have to come in after you, and I'll have to bring Mikey in with me." Don says.

"Fine. We'll just let the Foot and the Kraang rule the world!" I growl as I turn away from the warehouse. Just as I take a step, the Kraang burst out from the door on top of the warehouse. Donnie and I freeze as we watch them come sprinting out.

"Hurry, go!" Donnie whispers frantically and I start sprinting forwards with Donnie following. As soon as we start moving, the Kraang sees us and begins to shoot. Donnie makes a soft yell, and I look back to see him rearranging Mikey into his jacket. I slow my pace until I'm shielding Donnie from the bullets, but it soon doesn't matter when the Kraang sprouts metal wings, and flies towards us. They land with a thud, then slowly they begin to surround us, and I quickly sidestep in front of Donnie while bringing my Sais out.

"The ones who are turtles have been caught by Kraang. Kraang will now take the ones who are turtles captive, and the turtles will come quiet like with Kraang."

"Not a chance." I growl I move towards the closest Kraang. I hear a bang, and suddenly. a sharp bolt of pain burst through my right leg, causing me to come crashing into the hard cemented rooftop.

"Raph!" Donnie yells, and I look over as a Kraang droids takes Mikey away from him. Donnie reaches for Mikey, but a Kraang bot slams a gun into his side and he crumples to the ground. I stare in horror then my attentions turns to Mikey when he starts screaming. I feel a monster take a hold of me, and I stand up, pushing the pain in my leg away, and sprint towards the Kraang holding him.

I was two yards away when something hard slams into my right temple, causing me to come sprawling into the ground, then everything went black.


End file.
